List of Programs Broadcast by Disney Channel
This is a list of television programs currently broadcast (in first-run or re-runs), scheduled to be broadcast or formerly broadcast on Disney Channel (formerly "The Disney Channel"), a family-oriented American basic cable channel and former premium channel, owned by The Walt Disney Company. Current Programming 'Original Programming' 'Live-action' *Liv & Maddie (July 19, 2013-present) *Girl Meets World (June 27, 2014-present) *K.C. Undercover (January 18, 2015-present) *Best Friends Whenever (June 26, 2015-present) *BUNK'D (July 31, 2015-present) *Stuck in the Middle (February 14, 2016-present) *Bizaardvark (June 24, 2016-present) 'Animated' *Elena of Avalor (July 22, 2016-present) 'Short Series' *Mickey Mouse (June 28, 2013-present) *Descendants Wicked World (September 18, 2015-present) 'Re-runs' *The Suite Life on Deck (May 7, 2011-present) *Wizards of Waverly Place (January 7, 2012-present) *Good Luck Charlie (February 17, 2014-present) *Phineas and Ferb (June 13, 2015-present) *Austin and Ally (January 11, 2016-present) *Jessie (October 17, 2015-present) *Dog With a Blog (September 26, 2015-present) *Hannah Montana (December 10, 2015-present) 'Acquired Programming' *Polly and the Zhu Zhu Pets (September 12, 2016-present) 'Repeats of Disney XD Series' *Lab Rats (February 27, 2012-present) *Kickin' It (March 30, 2013-present) *Crash & Bernstein (September 29, 2013-present) *Ultimate Spider-Man (October 5, 2013-present) *Mighty Med (October 12, 2013-present) *Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles - Escape from Planet Jedi (May 4, 2014-present) *Star Wars Rebels (October 13, 2014-present) *Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything (September 12, 2015) 'Repeats of Disney Junior Series' *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (May 5, 2006-present) *Chuggington (January 18, 2010-present) *Jake and the Never Land Pirates (February 14, 2011-present) *The Octonauts (January 9, 2012-present) *Doc McStuffins (March 23, 2012-present) *Sofia the First (January 11, 2013-present) *Henry Hugglemonster (April 15, 2013-present) *Sheriff Callie's Wild West (January 20, 2014-present) 'Mini-series' *Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales (October 27, 2008-present) *Toy Story Toons (June 24, 2011-present) 'Short Series' *Movie Surfers (1997-present) *Disney 365 (2006-present) *Get'cha Head in the Game (2006-present) *TTI (The Time I...) (2009-present) *Disney's Friends for Change (2009-present) *My Family Tree (2010-present) *This Is Me (2010-present) *Make Your Mark (2010-present) *Hit Play (2011-present) *Game On (2012-2014) *Stars on the Set (2012-present) *Inside Disney (2012-present) *This Is Who I Am (2013-2015) *The Coppertop Flop Show (2013-present) *Dogs Rule! Cats... Not So Much (2014-present) Upcoming Programming 'Original Series' *Right Handed Boy *Andi Mack 'Original Animation Series' *Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) *LEGO Frozen Northern Lights (2016) 'Films' *Life-Size 2 (December 25, 2016) *Further Adventures in Babysitting (2016) *Throw Like Mo (2016) *Descendants 2 (2017) *High School Musical 4 Former Programming 'Original Programming' 'Animated Series' *The Proud Family (2001-2005) *Kim Possible (2002-2007) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2006) *Dave the Barbarian (2004-2005) *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004-2006) *The Buzz on Maggie (2005-2006) *American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007) *The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) *The Replacements (2006-2009) *Fish Hooks (2010-2014) *Wander Over Yonder (2013-2014) 'Situation Comedies/Comedy-Drama Series' *Good Morning, Miss Bliss (1988-1989) *Teen Angel (1989; 1993) *Teen Angel Returns (1989; 1994) *Flash Forward (1996; 1999) *The Famous Jett Jackson (1998-2004) *The Jersey (1998-2004) *Even Stevens (2000-2003) *Lizzie McGuire (2001-2004) *That's So Raven (2003-2007) *Phil of the Future (2004-2006) *The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (2005-2008) *Hannah Montana (2006-2011) *Cory in the House (2007-2008) *Wizards of Waverly Place (2007-2012) *The Suite Life on Deck (2008-2011) *Sonny with a Chance (2009-2011) *Jonas L.A. (2009-2010) *Good Luck Charlie (2010-2014) *Shake It Up (2010-2013) *A.N.T. Farm (2011-2014) *So Random! (2011-2012) *Jessie (2011-2015) *Dog With a Blog (2012-2015) *Austin and Ally (2011-2016) *I Didn't Do It (2014-2016) 'Repeats of ABC Series' *Boy Meets World (May 5, 2014) 'Drama Series' *The Secret Of Lost Creek (1992) *So Weird (1999-2002) *In a Heartbeat (2000-2001) 'Reality Series' *EPCOT Magazine (1983-1999) *Walt Disney World Inside Out (1994-1996) *Disney Channel In Concert (1997-2001) *2 Hour Tour (1998-2000) *Bug Juice (1998-2001; 2004) *Totally Circus (2000) *Totally Hoops (2001) *Totally in Tune (2002) *PrankStars (2011) *Code: 9 (2012) 'Reality' *Win, Lose or Draw (January 17-May 2014) 'Game Shows' *Contraption (1983-1989) *Mad Libs (1998-2000) *Off the Wall (1998-2000) 'Variety Programs' *You and Me Kid (1983-1984) *Mousercise (1983-1996) *Videopolis (1987-1989) *The Kidsongs Television Show (1989-1992) *The All-New Mickey Mouse Club (1989-1996) *Amazing Animals (1996-2004) *Omba Mokomba (1997-1998) *Going Wild with Jeff Corwin (1997-1999) 'Mini-series and Specials' *The Disney Channel Salutes The American Teacher (1983-1997) *Samantha Smith Goes to Washington: Campaign '84 (1984) *Videopolis: Startracks (1987-1990) *Disney's Young Musicians (1992-1998) *Disney Channel Games (2006-2008) *Pass the Plate (2007-2010) *Studio DC: Almost Live (2008) *Disney's Friends for Change Games (2011) *Make Your Mark Ultimate Dance-Off, Shake It Up Edition (2011) *SNAP! (2012) 'Short Series' *Disney Family Album (1984-1986) *Express Yourself (2001-2010) *Mike's Super Short Show (2002-2006) *This Is Daniel Cook (2003-2007) *Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2006-2007) *Minuscule (2007-2008) *Disney's Really Short Report (2007-2009) *As the Bell Rings (2007-2009) *Brian O'Brian (2008-2010) *Disney Channel's 3 Minute Game Show (2008-2010) *Get Connected (2008-2011) *What a Life International! (2009-2010) *Leo Little's Big Show (2009-2011) *Take Two with Phineas and Ferb (2010-2011) 'Live-action Preschool Programming' *Welcome to Pooh Corner (1983-1997) *Dumbo's Circus (1985-1997) *Adventures in Wonderland (1992-1997) 'Acquired Programming' 'Animated Series' *101 Dalmatians: The Series (1998-2002) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1991-1997) *Aladdin (1994, 1997-2000, 2006-2010) *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (2000-2004) *Anatole (2001-2004) *Bonkers (1993) *Braceface (2005-2009) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000-2008) *Care Bears (1990-1997) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (1993-1997) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1988; 1989; 1995-2000) *Darkwing Duck (1991; 1995-2000) *Donald Duck Presents (collection of Disney animated shorts; 1983-1992) *Donald's Quack Attack (collection of Disney animated shorts; 1992-2000) *Doug (2001-2002) *DuckTales (1995-2000) *Fillmore! (2004-2007) *Fraggle Rock (animated TV series) (1990-1995) *Gargoyles (1997-2002) *Good Morning, Mickey (collection of Disney animated shorts; 1983-1992) *Goof Troop (1992-2000) *House of Mouse (2001-2006) *The Ink and Paint Club (collection of Disney animated shorts; 1997-2002) *Jungle Cubs (1997-2000) *The Legend of Tarzan (2001-2006) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2013) *Timon and Pumbaa (1997-1999; 2006-2009) *The Little Mermaid (1995-2008) *Lloyd in Space (2001-2005) *Lunch Box (collection of animated shorts including Curious George, Paddington Bear, Spot the Dog and Will Quack Quack; 1988-1995) *Marsupilami (1994-1995l 1997-2000) *Mickey's Mouse Tracks (collection of Disney animated shorts; 1992-2000) *Mickey Mouse Works (2002) *Mighty Ducks (1997-2002) *Mouseterpiece Theater (collection of Disney animated shorts; 1983-1998) *My Little Pony Tales (1992-1996) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988; 1994-2006) *New Kids on the Block (1991-1993) *Pepper Ann (2001-2002) *Quack Pack (1997-2001; 2008) *The Raccoons (1985-1992) *Raw Toonage (1997-2000) *Recess (2002-2006; 2009-2010) *Rupert (1991-1997) *Sabrina: The Animated Series (2002-2006) *Sabrina's Secret Life (2003-2004) *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1997-2000) *Silly Symphonies (1983-1987) *TaleSpin (1990; 1995-2000) *Teacher's Pet (2002-2005) *Teamo Supremo (2002-2004) *The Weekenders (2000-2006) *W.I.T.C.H. (2005-2007) *The Wuzzles (1987-1997) 'Repeats of Disney XD Series' *Zeke and Luther (2009) *Mr. Young (2011) *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2011-2012) *Tron: Uprising (2012) 'Situation Comedies/Comedy-Drama Series' *The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet (1983-1994) *The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin (1980) *The Baby-Sitters Club (1994-1997) *Brotherly Love (1997-2001) *Dinosaurs (1997-2001) *Growing Pains (1997-2001) *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show (2000-2004) *Jump, Rattle and Roll (1991-1994) *Life with Derek (2005-2009) *The Muppet Show (1990-2006) *Muppets Tonight (1997-2006) *Naturally, Sadie (2005-2007) *Ready or Not (1996-1998) *Sister, Sister (2002-2007) *Smart Guy (1999-2003) *The Torkelsons (1994-1999) *Zorro (1983-1997) 'Drama Series' *Avonlea (1990-1997) *Danger Bay (1985-1996) *The Edison Twins (1980) *Eerie, Indiana (1993-1996) *Ocean Girl (1994-1997) *Spellbinder (1996-1997) 'Game Shows' *Teen Win, Lose or Draw (1989-1992) 'Variety Programs' *The Mickey Mouse Club (Re-runs of the original 1950s series; 1983-1989; 1997-2002) *Faerie Tale Theatre (1983-1997) *Kids Incorporated (1986-1996) *Tall Tales & Legends (1985-1997) 'Live-action Preschool Programming' *Fraggle Rock (1992-1996) *Groundling Marsh (1996-1997) *Mother Goose Stories (1990-1993) *Secret Life of Toys (1994-1997) *Under the Umbrella Tree (1990-1997) 'Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior Programming' 'Playhouse Disney Programming' *Animal Stories (2001-2005) *Bear in the Big Blue House (1997-2007) *The Book of Pooh (2001-2006) *Bunnytown (2007-2009) *Charlie & Lola (2005-2008) *The Doodlebops (2005-2007) *Handy Manny (2006-2011) *Higglytown Heroes (2003-2007) *Johnny and the Sprites (2005-2009) *JoJo's Circus (2002-2005) *The Koala Brothers (2003-2005) *The Little Mermaid (1997-2006) *Madeline (1999-2001) *My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2004-2010) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1990-2006) *Out of the Box (1998-2005) *PB&J Otter (1998-2004) *Rolie Polie Olie (1998-2005) *Sing Me a Story with Belle (1999) *Spot the Dog (1997-2005) *Stanley (2001-2006) *Where Is Warehouse Mouse? (2009-2010) *The Wiggles (2002-2009) *Imagination Movers (September 6, 2008-2011) *Special Agent Oso (April 4, 2009-2011) *Jungle Junction (October 5, 2009-2011) 'Disney Junior Programming' *101 Dalmatians: The Series (2011; March 23, 2012-September 3, 2013) *The Koala Brothers (March 23, 2012-September 2, 2013) *Jungle Cubs (March 23, 2012-September 3, 2013) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series (March 23, 2012-September 3, 2013) *The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa (March 23, 2012-September 3, 2013) *Johnny and the Sprites (March 23, 2012-September 3, 2013) *Stanley (March 23, 2012-September 3, 2013) *PB&J Otter (September 4, 2012-September 1, 2015) *3rd & Bird (September 26, 2011-2014) *Ella the Elephant (February 17-December, 2014) *Gaspard and Lisa (March 26, 2012-2013) Programming Blocks 'Current' *Disney Junior (February 14, 2011-present) *Disney Channel Summer (every Summer since 2007 as "Disney Channel Slizzlin Summer" 2011) *Monstober (every October since 2011) *Fa-la-la-lidays (every December since 2011) *JaNEWary (every January 2013-2014) *Disney XD on Disney Channel (September 28, 2013-present) 'Former' *Disney Nighttime (1983-1997) *Disney Channel Discovery (1988-1993) *Mystery Night (1988-1993) *The Best of Hollywood (1988-1995) *Sunday Night Showcase (1988-1995) *Toonin' Tuesday (October 5, 1993-September 1996) *Bonus! Thursday (October 7, 1993-September 1996) *Totally Kids Only (1993-1997) *Triple Feature Friday (October 8, 1993-1997) *Disney Drive-In (Ocober 8, 1994-August 31, 1996) *Block Party (October 2, 1995-August 1996) *Playhouse Disney (May 8, 1997-February 13, 2011) *Disney Distractions (1997-2000) *Vault Disney (September 1997-September 16, 2002) *Toon Disney Summer Sundays ("sneak peek" sampler block of shows from sister channel Toon Disney; Summer 1998; Summer 1999) *Zoog Disney (August 11, 1998-September 18, 2002) *Marathon & A Movie Weekend (2003) *Disney Channel So Hot Summer! (2005-2006) *Hauntoberfest (2005-2006) *Hail to the Holidays (2005-2006) *Halloween (2007) *Totally Rockin' Summer (2008) *Summer Of Star (2009) *Wiztober (2008-2009) *It's On (2010) *October Takeover (2010-2011) *December Events Center (2010-2011) *Disney Channel Saturday Mornings (formerly called Toonin' Saturdays until 2012; June 18, 2011-2013) 'Movie Presentations/Anthology Series' *The Magical World of Disney (September 23, 1990-1997) *Zoog Movie (2001-2003) Category:Disney Channel Category:TV Shows Category:Lists